jojofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kolt4Krueger/Potential Specials and Movies for Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Potential Movie Ideas Now I know what everyone is thinking, with the most recent announcement about the Live Action Movie adaption to the 3rd story arc to JBA Stardust Crusaders. Now just as a Diclaimer this has nothing to do with that. This is just a few many Ideas that i've had over the months on JBA. Instead of ranting at how it doesn't make sense that they might make a live action adaption to Stardust Crusaders i'm going to propose another Idea. Since their has been so many books recently that have come out as Side stories to the JBA Universe but haven't been made into an animated adaption to the overall JBA universe; Why not make them movies, not live action movies oh god no! No I'm proposing that the Creators of the anime right now, Make Animated movies soley based off the books that don't really have a fully drawn out story line. Now I know A lot of people are going to see this and think to themselves, "That's Dumb!" because of the whole scandal dealing with animated movie feature of Phantom Blood. Now I do have to admit that was pretty messed up of a situation, but It is 2016 people. Now in case anyone is wondering which books i'm talking about, I'm referring to the light novels. For Instance They could start off making a prequel movie soley based on Jorge Joestar, since he practically only had like 5 seconds in the anime for screen time. it would be a great tribute of fan service. And we'd get to see stuff on his character as well as the Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Universe that we didn't see in the anime. There could also be movies on the Other novels to like Genesis of the Universe. Even though we have 2 full fledged seasons an OVA series and an original series made in the 80's on this saga, I don't see why this as an animated movie would be such a bad Idea. As of Right now (from what I can tell) Stardust Crusaders is the most popular Arc in all of JBA and in my opinion would not only be a well made look back on the nostalgia of Stardust Crusaders but give fan service all those who read the books and to those fans out there who want ot see the villains from the books and the battles on them and the group brought to life. And there could be movie on 4th another Day; now the reason why i'm suggesting this be made into a movie would be about it's timing. I'm not suggesting that an animated movie on this book should have to be Made right now, but it should be made nonetheless sooner or later. The timing is perfect, especially since Diamond Unbreakable is already out. Even though the Arc isn't done yet, the movie could come out after the 2nd season of the 4th Arc most likely when it ends to give it about 6 months for the Diamond is Unbreakable Hype to cool off. And Last but Definitely not Least, GioGio's Bizarre Adventure 2: Golden Heart and Golden Ring, and Purple Haze feedback. Now Personally I haven't read any of these books but as soon as I get a Chance I will without fail. As for part 5 however of Vento Aureo I was more or less dissapointed with the End Result. Mainly when it came to Fugo's Character (well not mainly) but regardless. Fugo is the only one who decides in part 5 to not betray the boss and as result he's not featured in the final battle and there isn't any chapter that shows him coming back and joining the gang. That is one of the Many things in Vento Aureo that really pissed me the fuck off. Fugo would have been amazing in the final battle but nope he just wasn't featured because "WHY?!" (sorry mini-rant done). Anyways I felt really annoyed with that part of Vento Aureo and I felt Fugo's character deserved more development and more Justice. And an Animated Film based soley off of him after part of the Anime Comes out would be perfect to continue on where the anime would leave off. As for Golden Heart Golden Ring, I have no Idea what it's about but it could be a movie that comes out after Purple Haze feed back. I honestly don't see why not, there is even a number 2 in the damn title.... why?! it would make sense for that as a movie to come l8r (unless I'm missing something in the story of the books). As for the rest that is pretty much on my opinion about the Light Novels on Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. I'm pretty sure as feature animated films, they'd do really well just as long as they don't do what they did with Phantom Blood the 1st time as animated film. As for the way they would make it (in terms of plot summary), I'd have to say go all out with the story and copy it Verbatim, but add a few original things that would have fan service to the anime. As well as bring back the original Voice Actor's for Every role. Do not replace someone with someone else. That would be just annoying and another typical trope in animated adaptions to fictional media that we all love and enjoy. And when it comes to the JBA franchise, it's everything but typical. Well hopefully you all liked my idea's, I don't normally share my ideas about stuff like this cause last time a got shit for it from 2 fucking idiots who insulted my ideas for no goddamn reason. Hope you enjoyed reading this and I'll Catch you guys l8r. Category:Blog posts